Always And Forever
by broguekicking
Summary: Ryback expresses his feeling to his best friend and tag team partner. Curtis/Ryback. Slash


**Puttin' my defenses up. 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack.**

* * *

Falling in love was not something that came easy to Ryback. He was a very private person and he liked to be left alone. It was no surprise to Ryback that people would talk about him behind his back and say he was "crazy" they just didn't understand him. Ryback had always been a loner that was until he met _him. _

It all started when he started working with Paul Heyman. He had nothing against Paul but he just talked way too much for his liking and he didn't really understand why WWE management had to put him with Paul. He thought he was so much better on his own, but then Curtis Axel came into his life and everything changed. He found himself not being so angry about being stuck with Paul because he had Curtis there to make everything easier. It was as simple as that. Curtis made everything easier. As soon as he walked in Ryback's life, he found himself smiling and laughing more than he had in his entire life. Ryback was afraid of these feelings built up inside of him because of his best friend. He was scared of rejection or losing Curtis. He shuttered to think about his life without Curtis in it. These feelings for Curtis were real and there was no denying them any longer.

"Hey you still here big guy" Curtis touched his hand and Ryback shot back to reality, loving the warmth of Curtis' hand.

"Oh yeah I'm here just thinking… What's up lil guy"

"Hey come on you know I don't like that nickname" he whined

Ryback laughed. "Well tough because I love it" _and I love you _he thought. He couldn't tell Curtis about his feelings for him right here right now. He felt as though his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

"Whatever so what was it you were in la la land thinking about?"

Ryback sighed. "It's nothing Curtis"

"Something was on your mind"

_Someone _Ryback thought. What was he gonna do, just spill his guts to Curtis here at work. He just couldn't do it. _Later_ he thought.

Curtis looked at him long and hard "Hey, you know I'm here for you and you can always talk to me"

Ryback stared into his blue orbs, it was so easy to get lost in them. "Yeah I know but it's nothing I promise"

Curtis nodded. "Alright man we got a big match tonight let's get ready"

Ryback nodded watching Curtis walk to the showers. Tonight I'll tell him everything tonight.

* * *

Ryback and Curtis celebrated another victory over the tag team champions the Uso's. Rybaxel have been on a roll over the past few weeks and it was just a matter of time before they got a tag team championship shot. As Ryback was packing up he heard Curtis behind him.

"You ready to head out?"

Ryback just nodded and smiled. "Yeah, let's go" he grabbed his bags and followed Curtis out. He was feeling so good, himself and Curtis had yet another successful win and now they were leaving to go back to the hotel. This night had proved to be a good one but he still need to tell Curtis about his feelings for him. He couldn't think about rejection. It would absolutely kill him if Curtis rejected him.

Curtis drove to the arena. He always drove because Ryback hated driving and he was a terrible driver. One time Ryback had almost drove into the side of a building trying to parallel park and Curtis put a stop to it right there so now he never lets Ryback drive _ever. _Several minutes later they arrived safe and sound at the hotel and checked in and got their room keys.

They got onto the elevator and it was then Curtis realized just how quiet Ryback was. "Hey you okay" he looked at Ryback with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah i'm good just tired i guess" he lied

"Right" there was more silence as they got off the elevator and walked down the hall to their rooms. Curtis turned to Ryback. "Do you wanna come in"

Ryback held his breath looking at Curtis, he looked so beautiful in that moment. "Uh, sure" Curtis smiled and opened the door, letting Ryback go inside and he followed behind him.

"Want a drink?"

"Yeah"

As Curtis got the drinks Ryback sat on the balcony. It was a bit chilly out but he really loved this kind of weather. Curtis came out with a beer for Ryback and handed it to him.

"Thanks" he took a sip and looked at Curtis. He honestly had no idea how he was so lucky to have this man enter his life but he thanked God for giving him Curtis.

"What?" Ryback broke from his thoughts

"Huh"

"You were staring" Curtis smirked.

"Oh.. yeah" he laughed nervously looking at Curtis.

_now or never._

_"_Hey Curtis you remember at the arena... when you asked me what was wrong?" Curtis nodded waiting for him to continue

"Well.." Ryback paused thinking about how to go about spilling his feelings to his best friend

"I'm in love with someone"

Curtis looked shocked and hurt. "Oh"

"Who is she" Ryback looked at Curtis and couldn't help but smile at the sound of jealously from Curtis

"It's you..."

Curtis was shocked but before he could say anything Ryback leaned across the table and kissed Curtis. It was a soft but passionate kiss. He bit softly on his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Curtis, before you I had nothing and no one. When you walked into my life you became my everything. Paul might just get on my last nerves but if it wasn't for him i wouldn't of met you and i will always be grateful for that. you are a great, amazing human being" He held Ryback's hand "I love you Curtis now and forever"

Curtis couldn't believe what had just happened, his best friend just admitted he loved him and kissed him. He smiled touching his lips.

"I love you too Ryback"

Ryback smiled and leaned over again kissing him passionately and rested his forehead against his. "It's you and me Curtis always and forever"

* * *

(A/N): Okay so this is my first slash story and i haven't written in months so please be kind. I dedicate this to my friend and partner in shipping Rybaxel, Carrie. You can except more Rybaxel fics because i am in love with this ship (i'm so in love with this ship i feel like love isn't even a strong enough word) and there are 0 fics about them which makes me sad, so here i am bringing you rybaxel. [damien sandow voice] you're welcome. The song lyric at the top is Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. Later Loves. I hope you enjoyed this and Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
